


Don't Fall In Love With Me

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, M/M, Mention of Patmile, Mutual Pining, Oh No; Feelings, Roman is a flirt, logan is a Disaster Gay, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Roman teases Logan and the poor nerd is doomed





	Don't Fall In Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off a prompt given to me by @adultmorelikeadolt on Tumblr

Logan snapped his book shut, letting out his breath in a huff. He could usually be counted on to keep level headed, but dealing with certain  <strike> handsome </strike> overly dramatic idiots rendered him unable to do so. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

“Roman. I understand that Mr. Waters gave us the option of pairing up for this project. However, please note the word ‘option’. I prefer to do projects on my own. Go find someone else to be your partner; why not ask Patton?”

The other boy pouted, brow furrowed. “Oh come on, Specs, you can stand having a partner this one time. It’ll be more fun if we work together! You need more friends, this will be a great opportunity. Besides, Patton already asked Emile to be his partner- in more ways than one, if you know what I mean.” Roman gave Logan a wink.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I see. Well, I’m happy for them. And for your information, I  _ have  _ friends.” He gestured over to Virgil, who was lounging on the school wall like a cat in the sun.

Roman rolled his eyes. “I mean besides the Emo Nightmare. Broaden your horizons a little bit.”

“I heard that, Princey. You’re not exactly a dreamboat yourself,” Virgil called out. Logan couldn’t help but laugh as Roman made what could only be described as offended noises.

“Stay out of this, you… Jerky McJerk Face!”

“Is that really the best you could come up with?” Virgil retorted, but Roman paid him no mind. He flipped his long red hair behind his shoulder and turned back to face Logan. 

“Please be my partner? Pretty please with Crofter’s on top?” Roman inched incredibly close. Logan was caught off guard and didn’t notice until Roman was practically on top of him. Logan looked up to see a flirty, mischievous look in Roman’s eyes and felt the blush creeping across his cheeks. “Are you afraid you’ll fall in love with me if we spend so much alone time together?”

“Wh- I, what are- no of course not!” Logan sputtered. Before either boy could say anything more, a teacher’s voice said, “Alright now kids, settle down.” They looked up to see Mr. Sanders walking by. He gave them a ‘that’s enough’ look.

Logan grumbled “I can hardly be called a kid,” at the same time Roman replied “No problem, sir! Just hanging out with my friend here,” and slung his arms around Logan’s shoulder. Logan waited for the adult to walk out of sight before promptly shoving Roman off of him.

“Alright, that’s enough. Just… if I agree to be your partner will you let me finish this book in peace?”

Roman gave Logan a triumphant grin. “Sure thing, Calculator Watch! I’ll meet you at the library downtown tomorrow around lunch time, and we can get coffee after.” Roman pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote something down before handing it to Logan.

“Just remember, you can’t fall in love with me!” he said in a singsong voice. With that Roman walked away, leaving Logan to sit at the steps.

He sat there in stunned silence for a moment before looking at the paper. On it was a phone number and the words “call me later” with hearts drawn around it written underneath.

Logan felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. He might have stayed frozen there if he hadn’t have felt someone sit next to him. It was Virgil. He glanced over Logan’s shoulder to look at the note. Virgil laughed. “Saw that one coming. You’re in for it now, huh Lo?”

All Logan could do was nod.


End file.
